DM: Halloween Fun I
by LordDreadSigma
Summary: Just some Halloween fun for all, even if you didn't read DM you can enjoy this little treat...and if you did read it then maybe it's a trick and a treat. }x{D ...Dread Moon universe three years after the beginning. Language. Jori, some Cabbie, and some fun costumes. Enjoy, my dreadlings.


**AN:** Okay so I wanted to do a little Halloween thing…and since it looks like it'll take till next Halloween for DM to get there… lol …Kidding…I hope. I wrote this little Halloween tale, now whether or not it's a trick or treat will be up to you to decide for yourselves... Mahahahahaha.

…Well, anyway, enjoy and Happy Halloween. }:{) (Dread a wonderful smile)

**Note:**_ you didn't have to read Dread Moon at all to enjoy this…but, Dread will it help._

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Victorious. But hey, I do own Dread Moon and all its OCs. }:{)

* * *

Three years after Jade and Tori initially found themselves enveloped in the world of monsters and hunting, as well as coming to grips with the fact that they are now dragoons (dragonic half-bloods with demi-god like power), they are preparing for the holiday of ghouls and beasts. That most sacred holiday where those that hide in shadow and behind mystic masks may be themselves and roam about unaccosted… unless they piss-off Jade or Tori, in which case they will regret the day they were spawned.

A week before the day itself, inside the penthouse of the aged Bulltermark building, a special local where all are welcome regardless of breed or dimension of birth, Jade and Tori (now a couple) are discussing which of the many celebrations they wish to attend.

"So, which one do you want to go to?" Jade asks as she steps out of the master bedroom wearing her loose fitting black silk robe.

Sitting at the island in the kitchen wearing only an oversized dark purple t-shirt and matching booty shorts Tori ponders the various invitations before her on various pieces of elegant paper and even one of stone, "I don't know. The Oni party in Edo sounds fun… but then so does the Pumpkin Gala in London." Of course these events were thrown by the creature elite; being of non-human origin that held positions of power or those that were human but were heavily involved in the world beyond normal.

Fetching a cup of coffee Jade provides, "I'm thinking Hell on Earth." Citing an invitation she had rather liked when flipping through the small stack earlier.

Tori leans back to recall the familiar sounding event, without trying to frantically search for it, "…That's the carnival one in the desert right?" Looking over to a smiling Jade gripping her hot cup of coffee, Tori asks with a slightly unsure look.

Smiling wider at the cute expression on her dragon-mage's* face Jade answers, "Yeah, I was thinking Cat and by extension Robbie would like it." Seeing as those two had finally gone on a date nearly a year earlier and to everyone's surprise, even his own, Robbie charmed her.

Leaping up Tori rushes over to hug her dragon-knight, "Awe, Jade being nice." Jade had swiftly cast her coffee hand aside as her paramour blitzed her with the hug-assault.

With a smirk Jade retorts, "Yeah and pissing themselves because it's creature themed." The demons, literally demons, in charge of the carnival made it up in classic Halloween fashion, hoping to scare as many as possible while they were temporarily allowed out of Hell.

Only pulling out of the hug enough so their faces were mere inches apart Tori smiles softly, "Still very sweet." Moving in she places a soft peck on her lover's lips before releasing her and moving back to the island and the Hell on Earth invitation.

Disappointed that was all she got for her kindness Jade offers, "Maybe I'll just go to the Devil's Freakshow." Which was anything but.

Looking over with a raised eyebrow Tori inquires, "Isn't that a creature strip club?" One of the finest in the world, only certain high level clients are even allowed in…including a certain brunette who knew exactly what the club was given her frequency of visitation, which easily matched her lover's own visits to the establishment.

Jade smiles with a slightly glazed look to her eyes, as if she were remembering her last visit…purely for business purposes of course, "Oh yeah, and those water nymphs know how to put on a show."

Tori nodded internally, completely agreeing, but externally she rolls her eyes, "You aren't being funny." Of course they each knew Tori went as well, but it was a game of sorts for Jade to try and catch Tori there.

Now standing behind Tori, Jade whispers, "_Who said I was trying?"_ In her ear as she finds the hidden invite with ease.

With her inhuman speed Tori snatches the invite and slaps her d-knight on the hand with the surprisingly heavy paper, "You're going with us to the carnival." As she turns to look up and meet the other's gaze with a determined one that said there was no way Jade was going anywhere but with her to the carnival from Hell.

All that escapes Jade's lips is, _"I know."_ Before she leans down and returns Tori's earlier kiss. Then steps back seductively stating, "I just really like your sexy mad look." Before heading back into the bedroom… with a d-mage quickly to follow.

* * *

Several hours later the couple receive unexpected company from Cat and Robbie, wishing to know exactly where they were headed, since this was the first time they would be allowed to come along to one of these parties. Apparently a simply text was …too easy.

Flopping down on the large black leather couch Robbie asks, "So what are we going as?"

Jade, now dressed in black jeans and a low-cut top, stood cross-armed behind him, "We?"

Leaping up and gaining some distance between them he corrects himself, "I mean you guys… separately from us." Jade offers a knowing smirk then walks over to give Cat the hug she had been waiting for since she arrived.

While they hug Tori offers the desired answer, "Tradition states we go as hunters…ideally from previous generations." A tradition started by none other than the man who still technically owned the penthouse that Jade and Tori now called home… but as Jade had said, 'He's still trapped in stone, so why let it go to waste.'

"That sounds…odd." Robbie remarks as he sits in the black leather chair opposite the girls, still standing in the entry foyer area that melds seamlessly into the living-room.

Tori merely informs, "Hunters have been around forever so you can go as pretty much anything generally from the past." From a Peloponnesian warrior to a gunslinger to a fifties G-man, hunters have been around for as long as there have been monsters that needed slaying, and they will be around as long as they are needed.

"So leather?" Jade asks casually…fully remembering the time they tried a little roleplaying.

Wide-eyed Tori basically shouts, "No! No chance I'm doing that again." Feigning a distaste for something she absolutely loved.

"Plleeeaase." Actually on begging knee Jade pleads.

Raising one eyebrow Tori smiles, "…Interesting, I'll think about it. If you dress as…" Intentional drawing out the selection just to tease Jade, "Cleopatra."

Jade immediately rises with a, "Why in the fuck would I ever do that?" For she had every intention of going as a badass…not a girly queen.

Tori steps closer with a gentle sway, "She was the beauty of the Nile, and one of the most brilliant manipulators throughout all of history." As she painted the picture of their similarities she stepped around her lover until she stopped behind her and leaned in till her lips where beside her d-knight's ear, _"…plus she apparently had a dragonic mean streak."_ Tori knew that sold it, so she stepped back.

Spinning around Jade inquired, "…So, what about you?"

Smiling oh so seductively Tori let the words slide off her tongue, "What would Cleo be without her loyal Roman there to satisfy her every need?" Finishing her rhetorical question by planting a chaste kiss on her lover's lips.

Seemingly forgotten the other two inhabitants of the room merely watched wordlessly, not willing to interrupt the girls when they played these little games…Andre had done that twice and the combined look of both girls staring him down was brutal.

However now that they were done Jade merely looks over to Cat, "But what about you, Cat…" Then turns her head, "Robbie?"

He had been planning something but well given that there was a dress code he whines, "Do we have to go as hunters?"

Tori shakes her head, "No you don't. We have to because we're Weston's** apprentices, but you guys could go as a unicorn and a…" She doesn't get to finish as she is interrupted by a deafening squeal right beside her. Gripping her ears Tori looks over to the hyper-excited redhead.

Having had the foresight to cover her ears as soon as Tori said Unicorn Jade was spared the blast of sound, and now remarks to the girl at ground zero, "…I think we know what Cat wants to go as." While Robbie smiles, glad she's so excited about what he was planning anyway.

The d-mage shouts, "YOU THINK!"

Stepping back Jade counters, "I'm not deaf!"

"BUT I AM!" Tori pouts a little after she shouts her temporary fate.

* * *

On the day itself Jade and Tori, still dressed casually, greet the first arrivals before they all set off to Hell on Earth.

"Hey, Andre. Who's th' sweet piece of assss?" Jade slurs as she eyes Andre's date; Katie, a beautiful brunette with an ample chest…currently covered in two giant yellow petals as part of her flower costume. She really did look like a giant daffodil…a rather sexy daffodil given that most of her 'costume' was her bare ivory skin painted green and the only parts that were fabric were a skimpy green bikini bottom and a yellow top that connected to a collar that held the yellow petals draping down her chest shoulders and back.

"Excuse me?" Katie looked genuinely confused as opposed to offend by Jade's abnormally overt bluntness and lack of remembering who she was given that she had been dating Andre for the past seven months.

"Sorry, she's a little drunk." Shaking her head Tori apologies for her girlfriend's state.

"Already?" Andre asks, because they haven't even left yet. Not really offended in the least that neither paid much mind to his full-sized felt bumble-bee costume, which even had buzzing wings, when he activated them, and antennae that rotated like radar dishes.

Sighing Tori affirms, "Yeah, she got into Weston's Blue Rose of Atlantis…according to James_**_ it's like super Brandy." Tori sighed again and griped internally, _'Leave it to Jade to find the only alcohol on Earth that can actually get a dragoon drunk….then chug it because she wanted a tingle before we set off. …Of course she had no way of knowing that it would be this potent, but still.' _

Looking at the stupid look plastered across the d-knight's face, Andre turns his head to Tori without ever breaking his gaze on Jade, "How much did she have?" He recalled Jade pounding dozens of beers at Blood Creu, a creature club, and she didn't feel much of anything in the way of a buzz.

Swaying slightly Jade makes an inquiry of the pretty flower before her, "Can'a I give 'em petals a sque-ezzzee?" With a smile that said dumbass in triplicate.

Andre chuckles as he watches Jade step closer to her goal without permission, "Obviously too much." And yet makes no attempt to help Katie deal with the grabby drunk.

"Yep." Nodding as Jade is about to reach her goal Tori intervenes and firmly grasps Jade's arm, "Come on, Jadie, she doesn't want you fondling her greenery…" Smiling at Katie as she begins to pull her toward the kitchen…but then looks back with a wink, "Despite how damn hot she looks." Katie's cheeks immediately hum with a faint pink gracing as her body tenses up as Tori resumes dragging Jade off to sober a little and get dressed for the night.

Noticing her body's sudden tenseness and the almost undetectable coloring, Andre requests, "Please tell me you aren't blushing." This of course only exasperates her cheek condition with embarrassment at her getting caught liking the attention Tori and Jade just gave her.

"I-I'm not." She chokes out as her cheeks are now daring a red hue.

Shaking his head he smiles, "Okay, let's grab a seat and wait for the others." He moves off to grab a primo seat in the distant chair that will prevent Beck from sneaking up behind him and scaring the piss out of him… again.

Katie follows, and then promptly plops down on his lap while wrapping her right arm around the back of his neck.

He smiles, "Don't worry, I don't mind you liking the attention. You're too beautiful not to oogle." Her cheeks swiftly color much more deeply as she not only hears the words but the confidence and honesty that he's projecting.

"Now there's a blush I like quite a bit more." He grins deeper.

"Jealous?" She finally manages with a little tease to her voice as she leans in to amplify the taunt.

He brings his right hand up to her cheek, "Nope….just lucky." Then steals a kiss…that she will gladly report to anyone that questions how she feels about her grenade slinging, monster slaying bumble-bee.

* * *

Half an hour after Andre and Katie's arrival the next guest appears in the foyer like area without a date but instead a classic vampire-slaying wooden stake in hand.

Since Tori and Jade were still getting ready and Katie needed to use the bathroom, Andre greeted the visitor by himself. "Beck…you're…" But stops as he tries to figure out what he's supposed to be. His hair has been gelled to look shorter and slightly more spiked in the front while his clothes were simply a black pair of jeans, a black button up shirt, and a long black duster. And then there was that classic stake…

Not liking the time it's taking him to get it Beck shows his fake fangs and simply states it, "Angel…from Buffy."

Of course Andre got it much earlier he just took joy in screwing with him…especially after the pee incident…so he offers, "Right…okay."

Slightly grumpy Beck states, "Tori's supposed to cast a spel_llll on me."_ He sings the last part as if he had been singing the song _**She Put a Spell on Me **_when he sees Katie coming out of the bathroom, assuming she didn't know about certain things.

Andre laughs, "Dude, she's a necromancer." Beck had to quickly recall that those were spell weavers that dealt with the dead.

She grins diabolically, "We like necromantic three-ways. Especially with bone showing." As she latches onto Andre, who gladly adds a devilish smile and a wink.

Beck merely scowls at them, not at all liking how much he believed her before Andre flashed that 'I'm totally fucking with you, dude' grin.

Laughing at Beck's scowl Katie informs, "He told me last week."

Andre shrugs, "I figured it was time."

She gives him a gentle shove, "Damn right it was."

Noticing his lack of a partner in crime Andre asks, "So, you seein' anyone, man?"

Beck sighs, "…Natalia Raymore. That cute blonde Redhawk. She was supposed to be Buffy." He motions to the empty space beside him. The Redhawks are an order of monster hunters specializing in slaying...vamps.

Recalling the girl in question with almost no effort, Andre can easily picture her as a Buffy, especially since she was on the short side, "That would have worked damn well. Hunt?" He inquires given that that was the most likely reason why she wouldn't be here, considering their line of work.

"Yeah, last minute…'order only' bullshit." Beck grumbles, hating not being in the club despite his growing rep as a soldier of good.

Andre can sympathize since one of his exes was a hunter that had to leave without him...and didn't make it back, "Sorry to hear about the order bull getting in the way."

Beck's starting to feel a bit of a depression coming on, so he simply says, "Yeah, but screw that…this is supposed to be a fun night right?" Smiling as he flops down in the chair nearest the door.

Laughing Andre heads toward the kitchen, "Yeah…let me grab you a beer."

But before he can get two steps in a roar comes from the master bedroom, "Touch my beer and I'll fry your assholes!" A sobering Jade.

"Water?" Andre asks, as he curses inside, _'Damn dragonic hearing.'_

"Yeah." Beck confirms as he slinks down in the chair a little, very glad he's no longer dating her.

* * *

The tail end of the group was poetically the tail end of a bright pink unicorn…also known as Robbie, while Cat as the head was a close second to last coming in just at six.

Despite Katie not knowing the truth about unicorns…and frankly a lot of things in her boyfriend's world, she had no problem laughing with Beck and Andre at the ridiculously bulky and fluffy unicorn costume standing before them with Cat's face in its mouth.

Of course the laughter dead-stopped once Jade and Tori finally emerged from their room. Clad not in cheap plastic or cloth, but instead in silk, white and gold Egyptian Cotton, and metal, mostly gold where appropriate was Jade. Her hair was even done up in elaborate cornrows that ended in a tied bun with a band of golden ribbon wrapped around her head. Many might wear this costume tonight, but few could hope to compare to this masterpiece so resembling the great queen's own worn by a natural goddess.

Beside Jade stood the most realistic Roman Legate one could hope to meet. Dressed in a full suit of Legate class armor made of red leather, metal, mostly bronze and gold, and cotton, with just a little silk in certain areas for extra anti-chafing protection was Tori standing proud beside her Pharaoh. Complete with a high plumed helmet and a real short sword from the actual Roman Republic Tori might as well have served with the Republic's 6th Legion as she stepped forward, "Nice selection." Looking over the various different tastes displayed.

Feeling both in awe and slightly depressed again Beck offers for the group, "Yeah, but we all feel like dollar store rejects with those getups." Pointing to the duo with his wooden stake, as the others nod in agreement...even Robbie, who was now standing with the ass part of the costume draping around his stomach.

Jade then steps forward, "We planned this for a while, pretty boy. Plus we can't help it if the students of the Head of the Legion…" She smirks as she looks over to her own 'Legate' then continues, "Need to look good during these events." And as they were representatives of the head of the Legion of Shadows, the primary hunter order, they did need to keep a familiarly high standing going while the boss was otherwise engaged...in stone.

Andre considers this and finally agrees with the queen of the Nile, "True, so…shall we?" Motioning to the entrance door.

Smirking Jade states, "Antony."

"Yes, my queen." With a bow Tori walks over to the bathroom door instead and speaks a single word, "**Aurora**." While thinking of their destination. Opening the door a portal of purple light reveals Hell on Earth several hundred miles away. Smiling Tori walks through… followed by the others still gaping as Jade ushers them onward before it closes.

* * *

**AN:** And that was the Halloween special, does any of this actually happen in DM? …we'll see. But regardless it should have been an interesting read. R&R, Please and Thank You.

*Dragon-knight and Dragon-mage are references to Jade and Tori respectfully…to know why read DM, if you haven't already.

_**_Weston the owner of the building, and the girls guide in all things dragoon and for the most part hunting, is currently a statue...yes made of stone (read DM if you want more). James the head of security for the Bulltermark as well as an ex-Legionnaire and helpful guide (more in DM). };{)

**Note for all my reader**: _I'm still working on everything, It's just weird right now…seasonal changes mess with my writing mind like freaking allergies._

_The end for now… _}:{)

-May Dread watch over you-


End file.
